Blood Looks So Good On You
by Oceanborn8
Summary: Wizard of Black Circle are on a mission to hunt a fairy. Stormy decides to join.


_The Wizards of the Black Circle are on their private inter-dimensional bus, getting ready for their mission: Hunting down an old and powerful fairy, Nemesea._

"Is everything ready, guys? Duman, have you collected the backup spells, just in case?"

"All set, Ogron." The pink haired replied.

"Anagan, are the shields in good condition? Remember, this is not a little girl we will figt today."

"I believe they are in perfect condition, Ogron." The bearded man replied to his leader.

Ogron looked at Gantlos, who was in charge of organizing their suitcases. As the strongest one of the gang, he had found this chore humiliating, but someone had to take care of it.

"We are all packed, Ogron, but there is one little situation."

The red headed frowned. He had waited for years to finally confront the fairy. He could not allow any imperfections today. "What situation?" he asked in a forced calmness.

"Your girlfirend is in my suitcase."

Ogron sighed, Duman and Anagan forced themselves to not laugh out loud. They all knew Stormy, Ogron's new girlfriend, who had been too eager to join them on a mission. Only to receive a strict _no_ from Ogron. Fairy Hunters did not work with witches. They did not work with anyone. But she would not take no for an answer.

Gantlos snapped his fingers, and the suitcase opened. Stormy was really in there, currently pretending to be asleep. _Unbelievable, _Gantlos thought. "Did you really think I would not realize my stuff was gone? They are a lot heavier than you, you midget!"

Stormy opened her eyes after that, and she jumped out of the suitcase. She was not wearing high heels, and it really showed how tiny she was. She was 1.57 centimeters at most, and was wearing a dress so small that they saw the bite marks on her upper thighs. "Watch your tongue!"

She was about to lash out to Gantlos, but Ogron put his hand on her shoulder. He smiled in a naughty manner. "If you really want to come, do come."

Stormy's eyes sparkled, and she clapped her hands. "You won't regret it!"

"But, you will stay at the bus and wait for us like a good girl while we go to the fairy's lair to kill her."

"What? You got to be kidding me!" Stormy shouted, with disappointment. Gantlos grinned to her, clearly amused.

"As if we need help from a little girl… You can organize our bus while we were gone."

Ogron gave a sign to the mechanical driver, and the bus took them out of Magix in full speed.

Stormy wanted to fry Gantlos with electricity, but she controlled herself. Being Ogron's lover, she had to tolerate these guys, and they had to tolerate her. Duman and Anagan were fine. This Gantlos dude was unbearable. Stormy had no intention to obey the remain-inside-the-bus situation, but she was distracted. They were at outer space now, she saw hundreds of realms in the magical dimension through the windows, they were passing through them faster than light.

"This is incredible! You guys do this all the time?"

Anagan was making himself comfortable on the couch, while mixing a cocktail. "Actually, it has been a while since we went on a mission like that. Care for a drink?" He offered Stormy a glass.

Gantlos threw his hat on the chair before sitting on it himself. Ogron sat next to him.

Stormy took the drink she was offered, it was vodka mixed with red fruits, and she sat right on Ogron's lap. "So, you guys believe you can destroy this fairy?"

"I don't believe, _I know _I can." Gantlos replied, envying Ogron for having a girl on his lap. _If only I could have the white haired one._

Stormy grinned to him, showing a bit of teeth. Ogron started playing with her curly black hair. "We will arrive in no time." He whispered to her ear, while his hand started to caress her upper leg and slowly went upwards. "I am glad that you are here. I will be in a good mood after this…"

_I did not come to be a sex doll though._

She did not say anything, she faked a smile. "I will be dressed in red when you return."

They disappeared, and Stormy blinked.

They have certainly arrived, and instead of using the door, they had just vanished. So that Stormy would not insist on coming again. Annoyed, she felt nauseous at the way the guys treated her. And why did she reply to Ogron like that? Did she try to sound pretty?

Disgusting.

She had to escape this bus and catch up to them. As she headed towards the door, she remembered her phone had been on silent.

She checked it, and instantly regretted that. There were three missed calls from Darcy and five from Icy. _Great. _She did not tell them where she was. It had been an instant decision on her part. Her message box had went crazy.

_Pls tell me you are not dead –Darcy_

_Dead or alive, get your ass over here. We have got work to do. –Icy_

She sighed, she was losing time. She wrote a text in a hurry.

_I am like a galaxy away hunting down this major fairy sorry xx –Stormy_

She stepped out of the bus, and felt the biting cold of this unfamiliar planet. What was this place? The bus had stopped here, so the fairy must be around here, right? She felt no fairy magic nearby. In fact, she saw no one.

_The bus._

It was gone. Starting to panic, she almost regretted leaving Magix. What was she thinking? Her cellphone made her feel safer, she was still connected to her sisters.

The messages were continuing to rain via group chat.

Icy:!

Stormy: I got lost in winter wonderland

Stormy: How do I stay alive

Stormy: Icy

-Icy has left the chat-

Darcy: What the hell, wiatch?

She was about to type, but instantly froze. She had felt it. Fairy magic. It came from a cave-like place she saw ahead of her, this place was clearly not a civilization. She silenced the phone. She had to go and prove herself.

**Cave of Nemesea**

"Did you really think you could catch me off guard, Ogron?"

The old fairy smiled nastily to the red headed hunter, who fought hard to get rid of the chains surrounding him to no avail. "I have eyes and ears everywhere!"

She casted a spell which trapped Anagan and Duman to separate iron cells. Her power was on heavy metals, especially iron. She looked like she was made of metal herself, with gray skin and strong features. Gantlos growled furiously. "You are done for, old slut!" He attacked her with all he got, and managed to hear a painful scream from the fairy. Enjoying the pain he was inflicting, he attempted to crush her face with her heavy boots.

But the woman proved to be stronger.

Gantlos suddenly found himself down, on his back. Nemesea was the one on top, and her hands… well, her claws became apparent. Long, pointy nails made of iron. "I will feed you your eyeballs." The fairy smiled madly, while Gantlos screamed. His brothers fought to break free of their chains, but could not succeed.

Nemesea's own eyeballs grew wide, and she shrieked with pain.

"Hey, iron wings! Stay away from that slut- shaming, misogynistic bastard!"

Gantlos never thought he would be glad to hear her voice.

Ogron forgot his pain for a second, and his heart went tight with instant worry. "Stormy! She is too powerful!"

"You know what, you underestimate me so much. I am starting to take offence."

She summoned a lightning, and it hit directly the fairy's chest. She was unprepeared. Air magic was something she had not been opposed to before. Iron was her element, hard and stable. She panicked. Panic made iron weak.

"Why, you…" She cursed, summoning an arrow which hit Stormy on her shoulder, making it bleed. She got rid of the arrow and ignored the pain. She got this.

Old age and experience was power, but it also made one slow to act. Stormy casted an hurricane, one after another. She took the arrow in her hands. It got electrified by her touch. The adrenaline made her feel high. She caught the still shocked fairy off guard, and smiling madly to her face, she pierced her chest with it.

The iron cages disappeared along with the dead fairy. The wizards were free, and drained. Stormy was also. But she felt good. So damn good.

"Looks like the little girl saved your ass?" Stormy said to Gantlos, who was being helped on his feet by Anagan. The blond did not look her in the eye. "Looks like I owe her one."

Ogron observed her shoulder wound, but in the meantime his eyes wandered through the rest of her body. Her clothes were covered with Nemesea's blood. _I will be dressed in red…_

"We all owe her." Ogron said, his eyes finally focusing on her face. "Let's go back home."

**Bus. **

Ogron took Stormy to his chamber to help her clean up. As she looked through Ogron's shirts, which would look like an oversized dress on her, he made him stop. He did not want her to wash herself, not just yet. Her lips… They were gorgeous.

He had almost died that day. A twenty year old witch had saved him. He now wanted to kiss her.

"What?" She eyed him, slightly annoyed. "Ogron, I am all dirty and such. I need a shower."

"You are beautiful."

Stormy's heart paced. No man had ever told her that before.

"I…"

He kissed her then, tasting the natural red lips. Her scent was like rain and smoke.

"Blood looks so good on you."

She smiled, raising an eyebrow. "So you are glad I did not wait here like a good girl?"

Ogron frowned slightly, remembering his words. He had been really stupid. He nodded.

"Could you be a good girl now and kiss this old man back?"

She grinned deviosly. "You mean, fuck you right here and now? Sure thing, daddy!"

-Half an hour later-

Stormy lies at the couch, after the relaxing bath which came after the sex, which came after the fight. Her phone beeps.

Darcy: so are you still alive or not

Stormy: I killed a fairy and had sex utrıejoıwo

Darcy: why u bitch

Stormy: I am amazing

She falls asleep on the couch. Ogron, out of shower, covers her with a blanket.


End file.
